Warrior
by Jessie59105
Summary: Faolon run to the tavern to tell everyone about the battle. Awhile later there's a scream. Everyone rushes upstairs to find....


I hope you enjoy this story! I wrote it for an english assignment! PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for my own ideas!

* * *

**Warrior**

"Guys! Hey Everyone! Listen up. I have a great story to tell you. It was incredible! I just watched this a few hours."

"Faolon, what are you talking about? What did you watch?" asked the tavern keeper.

"Well, first off I'm talking about the battle a few miles away and I watched one man with a reverse-blade sword take on fifty to sixty men." There were oh's, oo's, and ah's, and some gasps hear and there. Everyone had heard of a single man taking on many, but they all thought it was a lie. There were battles throughout Japan, where stories were heard about a lone man killing many men without a solitary wound.

"Tell us!" demanded a couple of men. "

"Was anyone badly hurt? Can we help at all?" a number of women asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I will tell all. Ladies don't waste your time about those men. They are all dead." Moans were heard throughout the tavern. Many women had husbands in the battle and agreed to meet them there afterwards.

"I'm very sorry for your loses." With that Faolon walked over to a comfy chair and sat. "Now that I am comfortable, anyone who wants to here the story, gather around." Many men and few women joined him as the rest of the ladies left.

"Now, let me think, of yes. As the fog lifted from the battle,"

He was rudely interrupted by a man, "Excuse me, how did you come by the battle? You went in it obliviously."

"Of course I wasn't in the battle. In matter of fact, I was to right down every detail of the battle for the general. Now where was I. Oh yes, as the fog rose from the battlefield one man was fighting the first set of men."

"How many men were in the set?" asked a man.

"There were about twenty in each set. Now let me tell the story. With an evil gleam in his eye, he stood there, in a defense position waiting for the men to attack. The men around him were dripping with fear. Every shuffle, every glance had fear written in it. The man enjoyed it. He seemed relaxed, like he had done that very thing a million times."

"Were any of the men brave enough to attack?" interrupted a man.

"Of course, I was just getting to that part. The man flicked his wrist, to turn the blade into killing mode. One of the men was enraged at this act, so he attacked. Swinging a high fake, then an attack to his waist. Both moves the men easily avoided. The man easily sidestepped these attacks and flicks his wrist in quickly. The man who attacked dropped down dead. Now I'll call the man the battousai from now on."

"But that's the man slayer!" exclaimed one man, as another claimed, "He's the most notorious killer in Japan."

"I know all these things, gentlemen. I assure you it was the battousai. Now shall I continue?"

"Yes, continue the story," mumbled the men.

"With that man's death, the other man stared in shock for a few seconds. The battousai centered himself again and waited. Men started attacking left and right, none giving him mercy. He dispatched each man as easily as if swatting a fly away. With in a matter of minutes the battousai had killed all twenty men. By that time the general was sending his second set of men in. In a matter of minutes the battousai had killed most of the men. All the men who could walk or run ran for their lives."

"But I thought there were three sets?" interrupted the same man.

"Yes there were, let me tell my story and you'll understand better," snapped back Faolon. "Now the general sent his last set. The men fought fiercely, but they had no chance against the battousai. With this group it took a little long to dispatch these men, since they were fresh and the battousai wasn't. He still was able to fight with the same force. Finally the general was left. At this point the battousai and general confronted each other. I only heard a little of the conversation, but here's what I heard.

'Well general, here we are again.' Drawled the battousai.

'Yes, battousai. We have some unfinished business. I suggest that you give up now. I hate to make a fool of you.'

'Don't worry. You won't be able to make a fool of yourself any more. Like I said, once I said you were good as dead, I make sure I fulfill my words.' With that the battousai and general attacked each other. The battle went on for maybe about thirty minutes."

"What happened then?" asked another man.

"Well, the battousai flicked the generals sword out of his hand and asked him if he would go back to Kyoto. But the general spit on the ground. With in a split second the general was dead and the battousai sword was in his chest. He pulled out the sword and cleaned it on the shirt of the general. After all that, he walked away as the fog started to rise again. Then I ran here to tell you guys."

"Incredible!" Exclaimed a couple of men.

"Why did you stay so long?" asked a few men.

"I stay because I had to and I was so scarred I couldn't move." Claimed Faolon. With that Faolon went upstairs to a room prepared for him. After a few minutes they heard a blood-curdling scream. Some of the men ran upstairs and found the Tavern keeper looking in Faolon's room. When they looked inside Faolon was faced down on the floor dead. He had been stabbed through the chest. For the next couple of weeks, men and women alike gossiped about how he died. Some thought he killed himself and some thought the battousai came and killed him. What know one body knew was that the tavern keeper had seen the battousai standing over his body after he had killed Faolon. When the battousai looked up at her he had sadness in his eyes. "I was ordered to kill anyone who saw the battle." With that he jumped out the window and the tavern keeper screamed.

* * *

Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
